


No one needs to know

by Diana924



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Anne Bonny non aveva mai amato i gentiluomini, come i chiamava lei “quelli”.





	No one needs to know

Anne Bonny non aveva mai amato i gentiluomini, come i chiamava lei “quelli”.

Suo marito era stato l’uomo peggiore della sua vita e mai aveva sognato un cavaliere in armatura o un lord, quelli la annoiavano inoltre mentivano, mostravano belle maniere e parole gentili in pubblico e in privato si rivelavano solamente delle bestie imbellettate ansiose di dimostrare la loro supposta superiorità. Esseri vuoti, indolenti e viziosi che l’avevano sempre profondamente disgustata e amareggiata. Per questo quando aveva conosciuto Jack Rackham aveva voluto lui: era l’uomo di cui aveva bisogno, non un cavaliere in armatura scintillante o un grande lord, ma un uomo semplice, astuto e che aveva deciso che come suo unico padrone avrebbe avuto il mare, e occasionalmente un capitano.

Jack era rude, sboccato e diceva sempre quello che pensava, per questo si erano trovati bene assieme, perché tra di loro non c’erano artifizi e si accettavano così com’erano, una donna nata in un corpo troppo fragile ma dalla volontà di ferro e un uomo dallo spirito indomabile e abiti fin troppo rammendati.

E sebbene ci fossero dei momenti in cui Jack si comportava da gentiluomo, pochissimi, lei ne avrebbe fatto a meno, o così era quello che riferiva alla ciurma o a Jack stesso, e sicuramente anche Charles Vane lo aveva capito. In quei momenti si sentiva come una fanciulla alle prese con il primo amore, e Jack a pensarci bene era il suo primo amore, una di quelle ragazze svenevoli dei romanzi che aveva giurato di non diventare mai quando era bambina. Si sentiva protetta, desiderata e amata ma soprattutto rispettata come donna e non come membro della ciurma. Era stupido, infantile e controproducente ma non riusciva a non sentirsi al sicuro con Jack quando si comportava in quella maniera, che fosse difenderla dalle insinuazioni degli altri o semplicemente aiutarla a scendere a riva.

Non doveva saperlo nessuno, se avesse mostrato una debolezza di fronte agli altri non sarebbe più stata Anne ma solo l’ennesima donna che tutti avrebbero desiderato di fottersi quando erano in alto mare. Lei era la donna di Jack per sua scelta, era libera di fare quello che voleva ma non poteva e non doveva mostrarsi debole di fronte agli altri, forse di fronte a Jack che però fingeva di ignorarla comportandosi nuovamente da gentiluomo.

E quindi si, forse amava il modo di comportarsi del suo uomo, ma Anne era sicura che non lo avrebbe mai ammesso con anima viva, era già tanto che ci fosse riuscita con sé stessa, cosa doveva pretendere il mondo ora?


End file.
